realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Satsuriku
Although he was born and raised like a traditional Sheikah, within the comforts and riches of Nobility, this path was not the one meant for him. Using his both his birth-right, and blood-inherited wind magic, he broke free of the shackles which had been placed on him and left everything he knew far behind. He would later form the Shadow Eyes Company, which would become his reason for being. Background Among those Sheikah most loyal and useful to the Royal Family, the bloodline which Satsuriku belonged to was one that was revered. Having centuries among centuries of profound loyalty, they were considered to be indispensable. Indispensable and feared. This was because their blood was pure and ancient. So ancient that the details had long become skewed and fabricated into myths and legends. But they all came back to this fact; whomever had their blood could manipulate the wind. Usually this knowledge (and subsequent control of their magical roots) would be passed unto the eldest child. This was the fate that befell the one that would be known as 'Satsuriku'. From an early age he was taught the way of the Sheikah. How to move, and kill, in the shadows were only a part of his lessons however. He was also taught the ways that one could completely turn the wind into one's own weapon. Had his masters known what he would come to do, perhaps they wouldn't have given him such a thorough teaching. He was always discontent with his supposed fate. To eventually end up being one of the dogs of the Royal Family. Blinded fools who listened to their masters and no one else. The kind of fools that surrounded him, and the kind of fool he once wanted to be. However, he was never one to listen the warnings of others. He ventured out of the protected confines which were set up for him once, and what he found would forever shock them. Prior to this, he had been made to believe that Royal Family deserved their unconditional trust. That they were powerful and benevolent rulers. This was far from the truth. They had no power and they were far from benevolent. Most of all, they were liars, horrid liars. Anyone who would place their trust in them was a fool. This was the dark seed that would fester in the depths of his heart and soul forever. A seed of hatred, which would be nurtured by the continuous streams of lies and deceit from the Nobility. One that would lead him to be the last of his blood. When he turned 17, old enough to officially become the next in line for head of his family. And one of the heads of the Royal Family's security, the seed finally blossomed. As he recited the age old pledge of loyalty, he was struggling to continue. Not because he couldn't read the ancient wording, but because he couldn't bring himself to say these total lies. Lies which had he not found out the truth himself, he'd still believe. However, he managed to get through most of it, before forcing himself to pause shortly before the end. The few Hylians nearby could be heard muttering, while his own Father was telling him to ahead and finish his 'Proud Duty'. It was here that he met with the limits of his tolerance, he could no longer tolerate any more of what he was being told. At the end of the day, he found the blood of many Sheikahs and Hylians alike on his hands. Standing over the corpses of every trained dog he had killed that day, he felt no remorse, no sadness. Only peace for he was finally free of their clutches. Free to find his own answers in life. That was the last time he ever used his birth-name, he would allow that name to die along with the rest of it's relatives. His name, his past, his actions, his upbringing. All of these things he left behind when he assumed his new name. He would disappear into the underground of Hyrule for the next few years, considered dead by all. Although what happened during those years was unknown to all but him, he would soon come out of hiding. He, along with a new organization which called themselves the Shadow Eyes Company, shocked everyone in the city that surrounded the confines of the North Palace. With the assassination of the new Head of Security for the Royal Family, there was an uproar of chaos filling the streets. Many groups were taking responsibility for the act, but those that knew of what happened, knew that it would not be any ordinary people. It had to be people whom personally knew how the Nobility worked all to well. And there was no other logical choice. The Shadow Eyes Company were a group that been around for barely a week at the time, but who they were and the possible threat they possessed was well known. An organization made up of mainly Sheikahs and Hylians, there was no doubt now of what they claimed they could do. This was what became of Satsuriku, what he chose to do with his life. He had created the group as a simple mercenary company using those he had met, but their jobs soon went far beyond that of a simple mercenary group. As he settled into life in the underworld of Hyrule, he found himself turning to that inherent ability of lying and deceit that seemed to be dormant in him. His hatred had subsided as he turned it all into meaningless memories, but his resolve for his newly created group only grew as a result. The company was his 'Raison d'être' and he would stop at nothing to see it succeed. Special Skills Quotes See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters